


Stamina Training

by RaeDMagdon



Series: This War Of Needs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Biting, F/F, Fighting, Knotting, Omegaverse, SMUTCATION, Sparring, pinning, this war of needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: A little oneshot in the TWON universe. Lexa tries teaching Clarke to fight, but Clarke is more focused on... other things.





	Stamina Training

**Author's Note:**

> More from my #smutcation on tumblr (@raedmagdon)
> 
> I wrote this in an exhausted haze, so please forgive any errors. ;w;
> 
> The prompt was: "Top!lexa, sparring with Clarke. It's getting harder and harder for Clarke to act like lexa constantly pinning and disarming her isn't a huge turn on. Bless her heart she's actually really trying to learn this stuff but her imagination is getting the better of her and maybe accidentally on purpose lets a moan escape."

“Pay attention,  _Klark_.”

Clarke ducked, barely avoiding Lexa’s knuckles. They missed her cheek, but only just, and she took a shaky step backwards. “You’re going easy on me,” she panted, drawing back and throwing a left hook. The blow connected with Lexa’s shoulder, but it was glancing at best. Lexa didn’t even flinch.

“No.”

Lexa darted sideways, aiming a kick at Clarke’s shoulder. It wasn’t too forceful, but it sent dull pressure thudding through Clarke’s arm as she staggered out of range.  _‘It isn’t fair how high her legs go. Those lean, powerful legs…’_

“I am teaching you,” Lexa growled. Clarke was grateful for her mate’s voice, because it gave her enough warning to dodge the next sweeping kick. “There is a difference.”

“How—” Clarke realized speaking was a mistake when she tried the word. Her burning lungs didn’t have air to waste. She spent the next few seconds dodging Lexa’s hands, unable to continue until Lexa took a step back—which probably meant another kick was coming. “How is going easy a good teaching method?”

“Because.” Instead of kicking, Lexa threw a punch. It collided with the same spot on Clarke’s shoulder, and she winced in pain. She pushed past it, raising her forearm in time to send Lexa’s next strike wild. “Better. And because if I didn’t ‘go easy’ on you, I would have you on the ground in under two seconds.”

Clarke gave a grating laugh, but it became a grunt of exertion as she deflected another punch and aimed a sweeping kick at Lexa’s feet. Of course, Lexa jumped straight over it.

“Modest, huh?” Clarke sidestepped Lexa’s followup kick, but didn’t manage to recover in time. Sharp pain lanced through her knee, and she hissed in surprise. Sportingly, Lexa allowed her a moment to recover. “Okay,” she grumbled, “I get it. You’re a big strong alpha.” Not that Lexa would ever let her forget it. Lexa’s scent when they trained was a lot like Lexa’s scent during sex—sweat and dizzying dominance.

More of the same scent filled Clarke’s nose, surely a deliberate action on Lexa’s part. “Yes. And you are the mother of my pups. I will protect you with everything I am, but there may come a time when I can’t. And you must be ready.”

Lexa searched Clarke’s eyes, seeking permission to continue, and Clarke gave a nod. She wanted to learn how to fight, not just for her unborn pups, but for Lexa too. The next time her mate was in danger—and Clarke was sure she would be—she might not have a gun handy.

The fight started again, with Lexa lashing out first. Clarke dodged, but lost yet more breath. Lexa’s movements were fluid and graceful, and Clarke felt a pulse in her lower belly that wasn’t pain.

Lexa’s attacks came faster and faster, until Clarke couldn’t speak anymore. Her mind was focused on one thing: not getting punched in the face. She drew back, trying to sneak a punch of her own in between Lexa’s barrage of blows, but that proved to be a mistake. Lexa swept Clarke’s legs out from beneath her, and she fell flat on her behind, knocking up a cloud of dust.

Clarke’s hand flew to her belly on instinct. The pups had barely even started to show, but the omega in her worried. To her relief, nothing felt different, and falling hadn’t hurt anything but her tailbone and her pride. She sighed, accepting the hand Lexa extended toward her.

As soon as their forearms clasped, Clarke felt a familiar jolt. Fresh sweat rolled down the middle of her back, and she breathed deep, not because she desperately needed oxygen, but because she wanted more of Lexa in her lungs.  _‘You’re a mess, Clarke Griffin. Getting turned on during a training exercise. Haven’t you gotten enough of her yet?’_ But that was a foolish question. Lexa was her mate, and Clarke had learned over the past several months that she would never get enough, not as long as she lived.

“Are you all right?” Lexa asked. As usual, her emotions were hard to read, but Clarke could pick up some subtle details: the tightening at the edges of her eyes that indicated worry, a tinge of concern in the set of her jaw.

Clarke shook herself. Sometimes, looking at Lexa’s face made her fall in love all over again. “Fine, promise.” Then, because she couldn’t help being cheeky, “You couldn’t really pin me in two seconds though, right? If I had warning?”

Lexa’s look of worry was replaced with a small smirk. “I was not exaggerating.”

“You’re serious.”

“Yes.” Lexa’s tone was not smug, precisely, but it was confident—a confidence well-earned, Clarke had to admit. “I have trained for two decades. It would reflect badly on me if I couldn’t pin a student of three months.”

“Show me,” Clarke demanded, before she could think better of it.

Lexa’s brows arched in surprise, a silent question.

Clarke sighed. This was her desire talking. She wanted the flash of heat that came whenever Lexa’s body was atop hers, the pant of Lexa’s breath on her neck.  _‘But,’_  a very persuasive voice said inside her head,  _‘it’s still technically training, right? A demonstration.’_

“Come on. Unless you don’t think you can do it?”

Lexa’s green eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Very well. Prepare yourself.”

Clarke widened her stance, positioning herself on the balls of her feet with her arms pulled close to her core. A shiver raced down her spine, and it had nothing to do with nerves. “Give it to me.”

It came so fast that Clarke couldn’t be sure what had happened. One moment, she was looking at Lexa’s face. The next, she was flat on her back, staring up at the sky. Lexa’s dark silhouette hovered above her, hair hanging close enough to brush Clarke’s cheeks. Her knees hugged Clarke’s hips and her hands held Clarke’s wrists in a firm grip.

Nothing was said for several moments. They simply stared at each other, Clarke panting, Lexa still and silent.

“Wow,” Clarke said once the thunder of her heartbeat had calmed. “Okay.”

It might have been her imagination, but she thought Lexa’s pelvis pushed ever so slightly into hers before the alpha stood up. Once more, Lexa’s hand extended toward her. “That should be enough training for today. We will continue tomorrow.”

Clarke groaned as she heaved herself up. “No, I’m good. Let’s keep going.” She made it a bit of a plea, hoping it would be enough to sway her mate’s decision.

It was.

“Very well. But drink some water first. Your face is flushed.”

Clarke’s face flushed even hotter for having it pointed out. She took a few steps and picked up the canteen she’d brought with her, taking several grateful swigs and letting the rest drip over her face. The water was lukewarm, but with the hot sun beating down, it felt blessedly cool.

She wiped the face with the back of her hand, noticing with some surprise that Lexa was not drinking from her own canteen. Instead, she was staring. Her eyes were focused like hawk on a lure and her breathing was noticeable in her chest and shoulders. Clarke’s stomach fluttered. Maybe she wasn’t the only one enjoying this training in inappropriate ways. Her eyes darted down to the front of Lexa’s pants, but if there was a bulge, she couldn’t see it yet. Due to the warm temperature, Lexa had forgone her usual leather in favor of looser shorts—and Clarke had no complaints.

“Okay,” Clarke said, trying not to think too hard about what was beneath those shorts. “Come again. I mean, come at me again.”

Lexa smiled. “If you insist.”

This time, Clarke actually saw a flash of brown before Lexa pinned her. It still happened in less than a second, before she’d taken a single step. The world tilted, and she found herself flat on her back again, wrists pinned, Lexa’s knees pressing in against her sides. Once she caught her breath, she tilted her hips upward as best she could from the prone position.

Yes. Lexa was definitely hard. Clarke was surprised she hadn’t seen it, because her mate’s shaft was fully extended beneath her shorts. Clarke could feel its strain through two layers of fabric.

“Lexa…”

Lexa leaned down, her hair falling around Clarke’s face in a curtain. Their lips were no more than a breath apart. “Klark.”

“… I don’t want to train anymore.”

That was all she had to say. Lexa snarled, claiming her mouth in a short, hard kiss and letting go of Clarke’s wrists to tug at their clothes. Clarke tried to help, but her range of motion was limited. She bucked as Lexa’s fingers fumbled with the zipper to her fly, yanking it down before doing the same with her waistband. “Lift,” Lexa ordered, her growl layered with alpha insistence.

Clarke didn’t even need to be told. She lifted her hips, allowing Lexa to yank her pants down to her thighs. The middle of her underwear was soaked, but Lexa made quick work of that too, ripping both sides and tearing the fabric away.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke muttered, shuddering as more heat rushed between her legs. The flood stained her thighs, and Clarke knew she had to be dripping onto the ground too. She still didn’t understand how Lexa could disarm her so quickly, so completely, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting Lexa inside her, and soon.

Lexa seemed to be of a similar mind. She broke the kiss, leaving Clarke to whine in disappointment, but the noise turned into a moan of approval as Lexa reached into her shorts. Clarke licked her lips as Lexa drew herself out, zeroing in on the pulsing pink head. It was already leaking wetness, and the rest of the shaft gave a visible twitch in Lexa’s fist.

Clarke grasped Lexa’s hair, yanking her back down for another kiss. “Just take me,” she groaned into Lexa’s mouth. “Now.”

Some other time, Lexa might have resisted longer. She might have made Clarke wait, made her tremble, even made her beg, before thrusting inside. But not today. She lined herself up with Clarke’s entrance, making eye contact for only the briefest moment before plunging inside.

Clarke wailed. She hadn’t realized how much she needed filling until Lexa’s length was buried to the hilt within her. The stretch was so good, and Lexa felt so big, and oh fuck, the throbbing. She couldn’t tell whether the constant pounding was Lexa’s cock or her own inner walls, but she didn’t care. She wrapped her knees around Lexa’s hips and her arms around Lexa’s torso, clinging as close as she could. In moments like this, she wished she could pull Lexa within her until they were one being.

Lexa didn’t give her more than a second to prepare. Her hips snapped once, just to make sure she was hitting as deep as possible, and then she was off, hips drilling so hard and fast that Clarke forgot to breathe. Lexa took hold of her wrists again, pinning them to the dirt, and Clarke whimpered at the wave of helplessness that washed over her. As much as she loved exchanging slow kisses and even slower touches, as much as she loved occasionally bending her mate to her will, this was what she craved most: Lexa, wild and unrestrained on top of her.

The rhythm remained harsh and consistent, but Clarke never managed to adjust to it. Lexa’s rut was too powerful—it could only be blissfully endured. Clarke tried to roll her hips, to help Lexa’s strokes, but the alpha rumbled, seizing the front of her neck between blunted teeth. Although she didn’t speak, the message was clear. Don’t move. And so Clarke didn’t, although her entire body ached to, especially when Lexa shifted her legs higher and began hitting a spot that made everything go blurry. Lexa’s possessive growl vibrated against her neck, and Clarke felt it shoot straight down to her clit, where the base of Lexa’s shaft was grinding against her.

She couldn’t last like this. Lexa’s strokes were too perfect, and her mating hold only made Clarke’s need greater. She dragged her nails down Lexa’s back, barely even noticing how they snagged in the fabric of her shirt. At the same moment, Lexa’s rut faltered, and Clarke yelped as the thickness of her mate’s knot nudged at her entrance. She hadn’t expected it to swell so fast, but its arrival was more than welcome.

“Do it,” she muttered into Lexa’s damp hair, tilting her hips and forcing herself to relax. It was almost impossible to calm her quivering muscles, but she knew she needed to. Lexa simply wouldn’t fit otherwise. “Knot me.”

Lexa snarled into her neck. Her hips gave short jerks, pushing in bit by bit, until Clarke was dizzy with the stretch. It was the best kind of hurt, the type that made her feel weightless. Her entire body was a mass of tingling heat. It drove out everything, all words, all thoughts except for one. Full. She needed to be full. Full of Lexa.

Everything paused for a moment, and Clarke felt a crippling pang of longing before Lexa released her throat and said, “Open for me,  _Klark.”_

Clarke howled. Her muscles gave, and Lexa’s knot slid within her, splitting her open from the inside. As soon as her entrance sealed around it, Clarke came, shivering around the thickness inside her and sobbing with utter relief. Lexa was within her. Tied. Finally.

Her peak proved too much for Lexa to bear. She rutted a few more times, the strongest thrusts her knot would allow, and roared, squeezing Clarke’s thighs tight enough to leave striped bruises. Clarke felt Lexa give one last twitch within her, and then warmth flooded her core, spilling from Lexa’s cock in harsh spurts.

Lexa’s release prevented her own from stopping. Each burst made Clarke quake with fresh contractions, and sunspots flashed in front of her eyes. Lexa was coming inside her, Lexa’s weight was on top of her, Lexa’s teeth were at her throat, and her world couldn’t extend beyond those three truths.

The cycle continued for what felt like hours. Lexa pumped within her, Clarke squeezed down, and then it happened all over again. Clarke barely noticed Lexa’s bite loosen, but when her mate’s mouth took hers, she parted her lips happily. Her omega was satisfied at last, content with teasing Lexa’s tongue as her alpha emptied inside of her.

Slowly, their movements and kisses gentled. The frantic energy drained from their bodies at the same time, and they were left limp and sighing, hearts drumming to the same rhythm.  _“Niron,”_  Lexa chuckled, pressing kisses to Clarke’s sweaty hair. “You’ve thrown off the whole afternoon. I fear I’m the only opponent this type of training will help you defeat.”

“I didn’t throw it off,” Clarke said, pouting a little. “I just… took things in a different direction.”

“We won’t be going in any direction now,” Lexa pointed out, giving a soft push of her hips.

Clarke groaned, shuddering one last time. Lexa’s shaft had stopped spilling, but her mate’s knot was still trapped inside her, and she became aware of the curve in her lower belly where it pressed into her alpha's abdomen. While it was true she hadn’t started to show, Lexa certainly had no trouble stretching her. “No one’s going to come out here and find us, right? The Nightbloods definitely don’t need to see this.”

“No. No one comes to Heda’s sparring ring unless they’re invited.”

“Why? So people won’t watch you and figure out your secrets?”

“Because,” Lexa said, nipping playfully at Clarke’s chin, “I had the foresight to put such a rule in place when you came to Polis.”

Clarke did a double take. “You mean you were expecting this?”

Lexa blinked. “Your scent calls to me everywhere else. Why not here?”

A grin spread across Clarke’s face. “So… it’s not because seeing me all panting and flushed got your blood pumping?” She clenched her inner walls, and was rewarded when Lexa’s shaft began to stiffen again. “It’s not because I dumped water all over my head and asked you to pin me?”

“It is exactly because of that. You are insatiable, Klark, and I am greedier than I want to admit.”

Clarke trapped Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged. “Let’s call it pregnancy hormones.”

“That would be a lie.”

“Fine. We’ll call it stamina training.” She rolled her hips, sliding her hands down to grip Lexa’s rear. “I want to find out how many rounds you can go for.”


End file.
